Impossible
by dancer325
Summary: Songfic- Impossible by Shontelle: Zach betrays Cammie and through all of it she still loves him. What will happen when Cammie comes face to face with him 6 years after he tried to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the Gallagher Girls, they belong to Ally Carter or the song Impossible which belongs to Shontelle**_

* * *

><p><strong>I remember years ago<strong>

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did, I did**

A few years ago, right after my dad went M.I.A; my mom told me I should take caution in who I love. I listened to her, too afraid to get my heart broken like she did. I only dated Josh but I didn't really "love" him. Then HE came along.

**And you were strong and I was not**

**My illusion, My mistake**

**I was careless, I forgot **

**I did**

I fell in love with Zach Goode. I had forgotten everything my mom had taught me years ago. I know now. I should have never trusted, but I believed him.

**And now when all is done there is**

**Nothing to say**

I wanted to scream at him, but what was there to say? It was my fault I fell for his game.

**You have gone and so effortlessly**

**You have won, you can go ahead**

**Tell them**

He never loved me. All those times were we spent together were fake! It makes me mad how easily he can stand here with a gun to my head, while I'm tied up in a chair. He won the game I didn't even know we were playing. "Go ahead and tell them!" I screamed at him. I didn't care if they knew. It was my fault, I was a lousy spy. I looked up at his emerald green eyes that once had showed what I thought was love, but now all I can see is his murderous glare, with a hint of confusion.

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the rooftops**

**Write it on the skyline**

**All we have is gone now**

"Tell them how I fell for your game. Tell them the secrets I told you. Tell them anything you want!" I shouted at him. He looked surprised and shocked; finally I got him to show a little emotion! Since the time he tied me up, about 3 hours ago, and told me all about working for the C.O.C., he had a mask on his face. No emotions. "You're not even going to try to stop me?" He asked in a quiet voice only a trained spy would be able to hear. "What's the point, I already lost long ago, when I fell in love. So all we have is gone now! On second thought that should be all I have is gone now, because you never wanted me." I lowered my voice at the end. A hint of sadness and regret crossed his face, but was gone almost instantly, making me question if had even seen it.

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

I continued on with my little rant, wasting some time, so I wouldn't die so quickly. "Please tell them I was the happiest I had ever been when I was with you! My heart sealed up from my dad leaving, but now you broke it, shattered it into a million little pieces that can't be replaced. Brag to them that you have broken the unbreakable Cammie Morgan." He looked like I had just slapped him in the face, and trust my, I know what that looks like. "Oh, and one last thing…."

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

"Tell them what I hoped would be nearly impossible. Tell them I had fallen in love." Once again he looked shocked at the word love, but he put his finger closer to the trigger taking the gun off of safety.

**Falling out of love is hard**

**Falling for betrayal is worse**

**Broken trusted and broken hearts**

**I know, I know**

I knew if anything ever happened to Zach, falling out of that love would be harder than anything I ever faced. But sitting here now with a gun to my head by the one I love, I realized one thing, falling for betrayal is so much worse. The stupid trust I had is now broken and I know there is nothing I can do, nothing at all.

**Thinking all you need is there**

**Building faith on love and words**

**Empty promises will wear**

**I know, I know**

I thought all Zach and I needed was there, and if it wasn't, our love was strong enough. We built our faith in each other on "I love you" just empty words now. As a spy, I should have known that's never enough. All the promises he told me, saying I can trust him and he's a good guy, were broken. I know I should never believe anything anyone tells me. I know!

**And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say**

**And if you're done with embarrassing me**

**On your own you can go ahead and tell them**

I know my life was almost gone, along with everything that was already gone. "I wish you'd stop embarrassing me, I know I lost! Please just kill me already and then go ahead and tell them!" I screamed

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the rooftops**

**Write it on the skyline **

**All we had is gone now**

"Tell them already! Shout it if you want to, heck you could even right it on the skyline. I don't care because all we had is gone now! Kill me then tell them please!" His finger inched closer to the trigger. Can he get anymore annoying? I rather he just shot me already and would not keep me waiting! He said the overly used phrase, "Any last words?"

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

"Tell them… tell them I was happy. Tell my mom I didn't listen to her. Tell my friends I should have believed them. Tell them I am sorry but my heart is broken. Tell them you shattered my heart and left all my scars open and bleeding. Brag to them all you want.

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Impossible, Impossible**

**Ooh, Impossible**

**Yeah, Yeah**

"Last but not least, tell everyone what I hoped would be impossible. Cammie Morgan fell in love." I told him. "Is that all?" he asked sarcastically. "No, one more thing, Bex is outside your door planning to barge in and kill you." I said seriously even though I was lying through my teeth knowing Bex, Liz, and Macey were actually on the roof. Zach fell for MY game this time and went to the door as a cable cord was coming done from a hole in the roof. I grabbed and attached it to my belt. I felt myself being lifted. I landed on the roof just as Zach turned around and found in my place a note that said:

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should stay**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did**

**-**C

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked my first fan fiction. Tell me if you want me to go on or just leave it as a oneshot. Or maybe from Zach's P.O.V.? Just let me know_


	2. The Note

**Sorry for the long wait! Everything has been crazy with school and dance, but i'll try to upload more often. This chapter is a little rough, I'm trying to get back into writing and trying to think of what i can do with this story. If you have any ideas on what i can do, please feel free to PM me, i would really appreciate it! Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>It had been two years since Zack had tried to kill me, and it hurts a little more everyday. If you had told me two years ago that Zach was going to kill me, I would of laughed in your face. Never ever would I have thought that the love of my life would end up betraying me so much. Of course my mom had told me never to fall in love because in never ends up good. It was so easy for me to promise her that years before I met Zach but my promise crumbled every time I looked in his beautiful green eyes. Let's just say I haven't broken a promise since then.<p>

"Cameron Morgan, get you butt out of bed right now!" my best friend Macey yelled at me. Sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to share an apartment with her. I was used to these rude awakenings though, all my friends knew that if they didn't wake me up, I would stay in bed all day. "I'm up, I'm up." I called back, trying to sound as awake as I possibly could.

I got out of bed and got ready for another day of work. Of course after the C.I.A. found out I had escaped one of the most dangerous places, they begged me to come help them. I'm their top spy and I plan on having it stay that way. Being top spy has it's downs though, not many breaks, and not much sleep, always on missions that you don't know if you'll come home from.

As we arrived at the C.I.A. headquarters, I went to my top floor office, and got ready for what ever mission awaited me. I noticed a note on my desk. It was small and almost unnoticeable. "That's weird." I said out loud unmeaning to. Usually the C.I.A. sends their mission reports in folders. I carefully opened the letter. It was just a bunch of scribbled words in a handwriting I recognized, if only I could remember whose it was.

**Meet I me need at to the explain park. **

After looking at it, I knew what it said. Meet me at the park, I need to explain. The weird part wasn't it the message, it was that it wasn't signed. Notes are always signed in the C.I.A., usually with code names, but still signed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review with ideas, comments, changes, or anything that can make it better. Thanks!<strong>


	3. He's back

** A/N: Wow, I hadnt realized how long it's been since I uploaded last, I feel horrible. But no more excuses, hopefully this will make up** **for it :)**

* * *

><p>"Everything is clear over here." Macey stated through the comm. units we had on. Of course I had brought backup with me, every good spy would. Liz and Macey were stationed to the right and left of me making sure everything was clear. Bex would have been here too, but she was on a very important classified mission.<p>

Now let me just tell you something, looking for someone without knowing who they are, in the middle of Central Park, is a very challenging task, even for a highly trained spy. Most of the time I won't go out looking for someone strange who leaves me a note, but I had a strange feeling about this one, it was like telling me to go and not to worry, so I went with my gut instinct.

"Hello Chameleon..." I heard coming from behind me. I turned around in shock, I knew that voice even though I hadn't heard it in years. "How have you been?" the man asked me cautiously. I knew the voice, that I was sure of, but I didn't recognize the body it was coming from. "Joe...Solomon?" I asked hesitantly. It couldn't be, Joe had been m.i.a. for a very long time, even before Zach had tried to kill me. "We have a lot to catch up on Cammie."

* * *

><p>"So, you're telling me that for the past seven years you've been in disguise and trying to take down the C.O.C.?" I asked in complete shock. "Yes, and now I need your help, if you can, we leave tomorrow for Europe where the first base is located." Wow, that was a lot to ask for, but I knew I needed to help. "Can my friends come? Bex gets home tonight and none of us have any upcoming missions." "Sure, but make sure you are all ready by morning." I could hear Macey and Liz cheering in the background, they wanted the C.O.C. to end just as much as me.<p>

After that Joe left and it was just me and the girls. "So... do you think we'll see you know who?" Macey asked cautiously, knowing that it still hurt me to talk about him. "Guys, you know you can call him Zach? It doesn't hurt anymore," I lied, "I don't know if we'll see him but I know if we do, I want answers to all my many questions." The girls looked at me understandingly. "Do you think Joe knows what he did?" Liz asked innocently. "I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow." I stated and started walking back to the car.

I had a lot to think about before we left for this trip tomorrow. What if we do see Zach? I don't think I'll be able to see him after all that happened and everything. But at the same time I do want to see him and ask him all the questions that have been stuck in my head for the past six years. For all we know though, he could be dead. It hurt me even after all he did to me, to think that he he could have been possible killed. My heart was betrayed my brain and I hated it for that.

* * *

><p>The next morning, we all got out of bed and got ready for the mission that lays ahead of us. We had already packed everything we could possibly need and loaded it into the private jet the night before. After Bex got home, we told her about the mission and she was all for it, though she was concerned about me.<p>

"What if you have to kill Zach?" she had asked me, then looked at all my friends shocked faces. We hadn't really considered that, let alone thought it was ok to talk about it. As I thought about that question I realized I don't think I would be able to kill him, even though he had put me through hell. "What?" Bex asked innocently. "Nothing." I reassured her. "Hopefully we won't see him, maybe he already got his dumb self killed." Macey replied. I had laughed along with them even though it killed me inside. After that we had all gone to bed, Bex's question still ringing through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, good or bad, suggestions I don't care :)**


	4. The Story

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since I've written! But I'm back now and will hopefully write more often! Thank y'all for staying with my story!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Mr. Solomon and us girls boarded the spacious private jet the CIA had let us use. I wasn't looking forward to the flight though, no matter how nice our plane was. I knew i would have to go back and relieve that terrible day Zach had tried to kill me to catch Solomon all up. I didn't know if I'd be able to tell him without breaking down, which was the one things I feared the most, cause spies aren't supposed to break down, no matter what.<p>

"So girls, how have the last seven years been for you guys?" Solomon asked, obviously trying to get rid of the awkward silence that had hung there since we boarded the jet. A chorus of goods and ok's rang out from the girls, no one willing to get into detail until he asked for it. "How's your mom Cammie?" He asked me. "She's good, she's still the headmistress at Gallagher and I don't think she'll retire anytime soon." I replied honestly. My mom had been devastated when Joe was pronounced MIA, but she quickly picked herself back up, knowing she couldn't go into another depressed state, especially with all those girls look up to her.

After that the conversation stopped, everyone was too engrossed in their own thoughts to break the silence. It had been about two hours when Joe spoke again. "Cammie I heard about Zach and you, but I would really like to know what really happened those five years ago, if you would please tell me." By the tone he said it in, I knew it wasn't really a question, I was going to have to tell him no matter what. "Where to start..."

"Five years ago, I was completely and uncontrollably in love with Zach, the one thing I said I would never do. I trusted him with my whole heart and one day he abused that trust.." I started. "That's the understatement of the century," Macey chimmed in, "he did a lot more than that." "Anyways," I started again, "he told me we were going to go out for a nice lunch and when he never showed up I went looking for him, and my search led me to a weird building somewhere in New York. Well apparently I had fallen for his trap cause that's exactly where he wanted me." This was the first time I had talked about this in years, and it hurt so much.

I took in a deep breath and continued, "his mom grabbed me and put me in some kind of room on the top floor and after a few hours, in walked Zach with the stupid emotionless mask on his face. He held a gun to my head and told me that he never had loved me, and I told him I had and as much as I had said it was impossible I would I had. I tricked him and Macey, Bex, and Liz helped me escape from the roof. Nothing's been the same ever since.." I finished the story. His face looked shocked, obviously he had never heard the whole story. "Wow," was all he could say looking me straight in the eyes, "I'm gonna kill that boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Leave comments, changes, likes, dislikes, improvements, ideas, ect. Thanks so much!<strong>

**-B**


	5. MI6 Headquarters

**I know, I know, I suck! I'm sorry I'm the worst updater ever! SorrY:( Hope you like this chapter, sorry for any mistakes**

* * *

><p>The flight continued on for about six more hours. No one talked during that time, we were all to absorbed in our own thoughts. It wasn't hard to tell the Mr. Solomon had been shocked by what I told him, like everyone else, he thought Zach and I were meant to be together. He had always loved Zach like a son and had a hard time believing he would actually do something like that, I understood, I'd have a hard time believing it too if it hadn't involved me.<p>

The airplane started to descent slowly and I could tell everyone in it was happy to almost be out of the almost awkward silence that had followed. "So Joe, you never did tell us what part of Europe we were heading to." Macey stated, finally breaking the silence. "England, we are starting at the MI6 headquarters and then we'll travel to a few other countries before we finally end up at the COC headquarters." Mr. Solomon replied. I hadn't expected to travel to more than one country, but I guess it made sense; a good spy never stays in one place for too long. It wouldn't be good to leave a trail, so I'm sure not all the places we'll go to will actually be important, just a good throw off.

The plane made its way into the specially made MI6 plane garage at headquarters. We grabbed our stuff and quickly made our way off the tiny plane. It felt good to finally get some fresh air, I had felt suffocated since all the talk about Zach. Joe guided us into a tiny elevator, and after some security checks, we were on our way down to the very bottom floor, way under ground. "This way" Joe motioned us to the right, he certainly knew his way around this place for someone who had been MIA for five years. We came up to an unmarked door and Joe gently tapped his knuckles against it. "Come in" came a voice I hadn't heard in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it, review please. Sorry it's short! Having a bit of writers block<strong>


End file.
